


I Can't Take That Risk

by Yello_turtur



Series: (Boy)Friends 'Till The End [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I basically followed the script for the first part, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably one of the longest things I've written and it's still short, TW!!!: Slight mention of blood, TW2!!!: Michael has a panic attack, This is a re-write, happy boys, happy boys turn sad boys, sad boys, the original one sucked so I made this one almost a year later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yello_turtur/pseuds/Yello_turtur
Summary: The SQUIP, a tiny super-computer used by students everywhere for help to 'Be More Chill'.Jeremy Is confronted by Rich, his Bully, who tells him to buy a SQUIP.Jeremy isn't sure so he turns to Michael, his best friend since kindergarten, for help.They talk for a while and fluff and angst ensue...(If you can't tell, I'm not that great at summaries)
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: (Boy)Friends 'Till The End [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093211
Kudos: 17





	I Can't Take That Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the re-write of 'What if it Ended at Two-Player Game' because I didn't like how it turned out. I wrote this In one day with not much sleep so it probably not that great.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it anyway! :>

"So, what do you think?" Jeremy asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"He's scamming you," Michael glanced at his best friend for a moment before continuing. "He's scamming you super weirdly." Jeremy sighed and pushed himself back into his beanbag as if doing so would help his situation.

"But, what if he's not, this could be huge!" He exclaimed, pushing himself back further. “I just have to give the kid who torments me.. Six-hun...dred…” he trails off, sitting up slowly. “You’re right, he's totally scamming me.” Jeremy groaned and retreated back to squishing himself into his beanbag, hearing a quiet ‘ha ha.. Sucker’ from Micheal. “ AAAAAAHhh! I’m such a chump!” Jeremy yells in frustration, Michael snickers. “Seriously, I’m doomed to be a loser ‘till the end of time.. Probably past then too.” The lanky boy whines, huffing at the end.

Michael wasn't sure what expression he had on right now, but he was certain he did not look impressed. Sure, Jeremy was a complete loser but so was he. That’s what makes them so cool. 

“Yeah, no way dude. You’re so cool, even more than a vintage cassette.” Even if he was the only person that noticed, it was true. “To everyone at school we’re nothing, bottom of the social food chain, but we stick together and we’ll be so much more.” I mean, all the things they liked were awesome, most of their games were way out of print and the gnarly pair of retro skates they each had. 

“Suuuure..” Jeremy deadpanned beside the other, rolling his eyes for effect. Rude. 

“I’m serious dude, with you, me and my amazing pac-man tattoo, college will be our ultimate haven. We’ll be so cool there!” he explained. “High school is absolute hell, but together it’s at least a little be-”

“Michael! Zombie!”

“Oh hEcK!” he completely forgot about the game while he was ranting. Michael tried to smash through them but he couldn’t, so he started backing up “WATCH OUT!” He screeched as he saw one heading toward Jeremy. “aaAAHH!” 

Two words flashed over the screen and both boys yelled in annoyance. They’ve been stuck on level 9 for ages. Michael, being player 1, pressed retry. As the game loaded Jeremy began to speak. 

“We have fought together for  _ years.  _ ” both in game and at school, he thought to himself. “But we’re stuck right now and it’s getting annoying how repetitive it is. I just wanna  _ move on  _ !” 

The game opened up with them standing in front of what looked like a canteen, Jeremy armed with a fry pan and Michael with a weirdly effective baguette. Zombies were coming at them from all angles. 

“Don’t worry, just remember college is where it starts!” He jumped around a zombie before destroying it with his baguette. “Hey, do you think these objects would be effective in real life?” He asked bashing another few zombies with the questionable item.

Jeremy huffed. 

“Yeah, I know, we’ll be ‘cOoL iN cOlLegE’, or whatever..” He smashed a zombie's face in with the fry pan and ran over to more. He thought about the peculiar weapons for a bit, then smiled. “The fry pan would definitely be effective, not really sure about the baguette though, haven’t tried it yet.” Michael barked out a laugh.

“Yet.” He said back to Jeremy. “ And, rude, you dare disrespect me. College will be ‘the place’, man.” he added, trying not to get eaten by the undead. He ran and jumped off a wall flipping to attack it from behind. The pale boy gave him an exasperated look before practically yelling.

“we’re not even in college!”

The red clad boy shrugged. 

“Eh, all the same to me.” Jeremy just sighed and went back to beating up zombies. That is, until the zombies started beating up them. 

“ARGH!” they screamed in unison. The tide turned again when Michael took out six at once. “OH!?” They walked forward together before one jumped out of nowhere. “ZOMBIE!”

A sudden knock sounded through the room. 

“Hello?”

~~~(Brief mention of blood and gore, skip the next line if you are uncomfortable)~~~

Both boys decided to ignore it and focus on the game, Zombie guts and blood drenched their clothes. 

“BLOOD!”

Another knock. 

“Son?”

Something akin to long sharp nails reached for them.

“CLAWS!”

“JEREMY!”

Jeremy sighed. “Pause…”

The door opens and Jeremy's dad walks in sporting nothing but boxers and a dressing gown(or bathrobe whatever you call it).

Jeremy looked up, but immediately snapped his attention to the floor. “aaAAAHHh, Jeez, dad! Pants!?” the boy glared harshly at the timber ground.

“Is that a girl?” his dad asked. “Are you in here with a girl?”

Michael shot up anger showing slightly on his face.

“Oh. Michael, hi, sorry.”

“Hey, Mr. Heere.”

A short silence wiggled it’s way into the room. Mr.Heere took a deep breath before talking. “I’m ordering pizza.” He hesitated. “You boys wan-”

“Did you get dressed today?” Jeremy cut him off, annoyance clear in his voice. “Like, at all?” Jeremy glared at his dad, waiting for an answer.

“They.. uh, didn’t need me at the office.” he replied. “So I worked from home…”

Jeremy pointed his glare elsewhere and sunk into his beanbag. “Most people wear pants at home..” he mumbled, the awkward atmosphere growing thicker.

His dad attempted a laugh. 

“That’s why most people aren’t your father.” the silence stretched further. “Good talk.” he then turned to leave.

Michael waited until Mr. Heere was completely out of the room before he spoke. “I guess he’s not doing great.” Jeremy let out a dry humourless laugh. “Have you heard from her?”

“No.” He snapped. “And who cares, Mum moved on.. So why can’t he?” Jeremy sighed heavily and angrily. 

“Hey-” 

“I just don’t want that to be my future!” he lifted his eyes from the ground to meet Michael's. “Rich said his hook-up’s at the Payless,” he quickly glanced to the floor then back to his best friend. “What if… We go there ourselves?” Michael's mouth opened to protest, but he was quickly cut off. “Just to see if his story checks out!” Michael started to pick at his hoodie’s sleeve.

“And if it does..?” He asked hesitantly. Jeremy didn’t know what to say.

“I… I’m not sure, maybe I’ll take it? See how it works?.” he replied.

Michael saw that now Jeremy was fully facing him, legs crossed on the dark blue beanbag always known as his. The corners of Michael’s mouth twitched downward. 

“I don’t know about this,” he sounded nervous, panicky even. “It’s a literal supercomputer… and it goes into the brain.” Michael stood up and started pacing. “W-what if it messes you up! Or-or you loose your eyesight o-or bo-body movement , you know cause the b-brain controls e-everyth-thing! It could really fuck you up! You could loose your memory! Forg-get everything- everyone you know! Your parents, Christine!” He stopped pacing and locked his tear filled gaze on the other boy. “ M-me.” he stammered out. “You c-could forget me!” 

The tears welling up in Michael's eyes finally fell, as did he, knees buckling under his body weight. “I-i know It’s stupid and s-selfish,” He scrubbed at the tears on his face. “b-but I c-can’t loose you.”

Jeremy quickly jumped up and ran to his best friend, the one thing nothing and no one could replace. He slowly wrapped his arms around Michael, bringing him close. 

“That’s never gonna happen,” he spoke softly. “I swear.” The darker teen lifted his head a simply said. 

“You don’t know that..” he sounded tired, defeated. Jeremy shook his head slightly.

“It will never happen… because I’m not going to run the risk.” Jeremy's words made Micheal shed new tears. Not of sadness or despair, but of absolute relief. “Rich can shove it!” Jeremy yelled softly. “I’m keeping my money, family,” He pulled out of the hug to cup the others face in his hands. “And most importantly, I’m keeping my friend.” he brought their foreheads together softly and spoke once more. “My  _ best friend  _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, so how was it? I tried my best and I hope it was good.


End file.
